


after dark

by dhoney



Category: WAYV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: the desperation builds up in kun more and more until he needs just you. specifically your voice.
Relationships: Qian Kun/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	after dark

he was desperate, hands shakey, deciding to push his shirt up and off, letting out a frustrated whine as he struggles and throws it in what he thinks is the direction of his laundry basket. 

blankets kicked off and pushed aside, sheets gripped into one of his hands as kun desperately tries to get off, chest heaving and he knows he should stop for a moment to calm himself, he's been so pent up all day yet so busy he had no time to do anything, and now that he's home all kun wants to do is cum and go right to sleep. 

his other hand pauses, and grips at his thigh, forcing himself to stop so he can enjoy this and not ruin it. deep breaths, in then out, and his hand untangles from the sheets and shakely pats for his phone, whining when he can't find it. 

"dammit- where is it?" he practically whimpers to himself, letting go of his thigh in favor of turning onto his side to physically look for his phone, reaching it from underneath the pillow and he can't resist rolling further onto his stomach as he unlocks his phone, grinding his hips down and letting out a weak breath. his eyes open just enough for kun to see, opening his contacts, then recent calls, and searching for a specific name, pressing dial, speaker, and then dropping his phone. he buries his face against the sheets, hips rolling against the fabric frantically, hands grabbing his pillow impatiently as he listens to the incessant ringing. 

"baby?" 

he keens, your voice coming through the speaker enough to make his eyes roll and a shock go up his spine. 

"oh my god- babe," he pauses to suck in a shakey breath, words coming out in a babbled whimper, "please talk to me- please, need you." 

"it's," a pause, "one in the morning and you're jerking off?" he hears you laugh, your voice teasing, and it just makes him whine again. he presses his face back into the sheets, slowing his hips and letting out a high moan. 

"that is so cute baby, you had a busy day didn't you?" all kun can hear is your voice, his other senses shutting down until he only feels the sheets against his skin, lifting his head to turn it towards his phone, naturally gravitating towards you. he registers water running, the noise of dishes clattering, and just barley figures you're up late finishing some cleaning. 

"long day, so- damn busy," he whines, fighting to make words. he feels pretty pathetic, reduced to nothing just from hearing you ask a normal question, "please, just wan' you to talk to me." 

you hear him sniffle, whining softly as his mouth hangs open to pant, him shifting against the sheets, a quiet plea leaving his lips. 

"you're not crying are you?" you tease a little, hearing him gives another whimper.

"no! jus', just wanna cum," his voice goes muffled as he hides against his pillow, "please?" 

"i've been on the phone with you for three minutes and i haven't said anything remotely dirty, and you already wanna cum?" again, he knows you're just teasing, but that's exactly what gets to him, making him feel pathetic because it's true. he doesn't even need anything sexual said to him, he craves the sound of your voice no matter the words, just needing to have you there to keep him grounded and reassured. 

he can't even hear what he's saying, mindless pleas falling from his lips, hips moving on their own as he clutches his pillow down to his chest. somewhere in his brain he registers the feeling of drool on his chin, his cheeks flushing red even in his so far gone state. 

"honey? are you listening?" kun jumps, whining loudly and continuously panting, barley able to think or focus on anything but the throbbing heat throughout his body.

"just wan you here," he manages to whimper, mindlessly reaching for his phone, tears stinging his eyes from the desperation.

"oh i know baby, i know, i'm right here okay? you can let go baby." that's all the reassurance he needs before he gasps, letting out a dry sob, tensing as pleasure courses through his body until he goes limp, panting and letting out soft whimpers. he hears you distantly talking about something, probably about your day just so he stays awake, and your voice helps him to come back down and fully relax until he can feel his legs again. 

"you still with me?" 

"yes," he whines softly, "tired..have to clean up.." 

"yes you do! good, i'll stay with you while you get cleaned up okay?" you carry on talking as he drags himself out of bed, right into the bathroom to take a quick shower, leaving his phone on the counter. he starts to listen more intently as he dries off and gets some boxers on, staring at his bed contemplating whether or not to change the sheets. he eventually does, tossing his favorite blanket onto the bed once he's done and crawling in, laughing loudly at the story you've been telling. he feels completely content as he lays down, pulling his blanket over him and he interrupts you talking with a soft "i miss you". 

"i miss you too baby," he can only smile, eyes closing as he hugs a pillow close to him. 

"will you talk to me until i fall asleep?" he asks softly, already drowsy. 

"i always will."

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is hyucksmommy 🥺i post a lot more and a lot better on there i promise kdkjdjd


End file.
